


June's Helping Hands

by Pennygirl612



Series: Family Ties [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Peter hesitated at the bottom of the staircase, unsure if he really wanted to climb up and face Neal.  How was he going to tell him about Elizabeth’s diagnosis?  It didn’t even seem real to Peter and he’d had several days now to come to terms with it.  And Neal adored Elizabeth who had more or less adopted Neal as her own.  Peter knew Neal would not take the news well.





	1. June's Helping Hands with Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of my Family Ties series. This particular piece will be three chapters. I know breast cancer is not an easy topic to read about so a special thank you for the few that will read this. I write this more for myself as a reminder of where I have been and not to get complacent and forget about what is really important in life which is to appreciate each and every day that we are given.

Chapter One

Peter hesitated at the bottom of the staircase, unsure if he really wanted to climb up and face Neal. How was he going to tell him about Elizabeth’s diagnosis? It didn’t even seem real to Peter and he’d had several days now to come to terms with it. And Neal adored Elizabeth who had more or less adopted Neal as her own. Peter knew Neal would not take the news well. 

Frankly, Peter feared it would prove too much for Neal to handle, and he would run. No, that wasn’t exactly what he feared. It was more about what the running would represent. It would mean that neither Peter nor Elizabeth was enough to keep Neal here. It would mean Neal could walk away from them, that he could leave Peter behind to fend for himself should he lose what mattered most.

Heart racing adding to his already panicked state, Peter turned away from the stairs. Deciding that now was not the time to talk to Neal. Not when he couldn’t even keep his own emotions under control. It was just too much, too much to consider losing both his wife and best friend at the same time. 

“Peter?” June called out from across the room. “I’m afraid Neal’s not in right now.” 

June had watched Peter come in. She couldn’t help but notice that Peter had not approached the stairs with his usual confident stride. Something today had made him more self-conscious, unsure of himself and in turn, unsure of his place in June’s home. Clearly, Peter was struggling with something, a weight on his shoulders that was uncomfortable for him to bear and up to this moment, June knew just how strong those shoulders were. Suspecting she knew the root cause of that burden was what had made June call out to him versus remaining silent in the shadows. 

“Oh, ah, June,” Peter stuttered, taken by surprise by June’s presence and feeling like a stranger in her home. “I should have knocked and not barged in like I did.”

June waved off his worries. “Nonsense, Peter, you are always welcome here. I hope you know that.”

Peter shook his head, but his words told June how distracted he was, how he was trying so hard to keep things impersonal. “Neal’s the one on parole. You still have an expectation of privacy in your own home.”

June’s lips upturned slightly. “Spoken like a true law enforcement officer, but Peter, I have nothing to hide.” When Peter snorted, June corrected herself. “I have nothing to hide anymore.”

Peter accepted that as closer to the truth. Then he asked her what was on his mind. “And what of Neal? Your house guest has been acting a little squirrelly lately. Does he have nothing to hide?” Peter asked, carefully watching her expression.

June’s face remained neutral even as she admired Peter’s perceptiveness when it came to Neal. She chose her words carefully. “Perhaps he and Mozzie were entertaining some thoughts. Boys will be boys, you know,” June added with a sly smile. Peter only narrowed his eyes in acknowledgement. 

June paused, weighing whether to broach the subject really on Peter’s mind or not; weighing if she even wanted to get involved. But she had taking a liking to both Neal and Peter and it was only with Peter on his game was Neal going to stay out of prison. Deciding it best to simply plunge forward, she said, “But that was before your wife’s visit today.”

“Elizabeth was here?” Peter said, clearly surprised to find out his wife had visited Neal.

Inwardly, June sighed. Peter’s burden was heavier than she had thought. She probably should not have been surprised. Even the strongest couples could struggle under the worst of circumstances and June knew just how trying these times could be.

“She wasn’t here long.”

“Just long enough to deliver the news,” Peter guessed, reading between the lines.

June confirmed with a nod. “Mozzie was here as well. I’m sorry, Peter.”

“And she told you too, I guess.” Peter said his eyes suddenly downcast.

Shaking her head, June answered, “No, Neal told me after she left. I didn’t mean to pry but he was obviously upset.”

At the mention of Neal, Peter shifted nervously, “How upset? You said he’s not in…”

Reading his mind, June quickly dispersed Peter’s latest fear. “Peter, he hasn’t run.”

With a quick scan of his phone, Peter visibly relaxed. “Of course not, the Marshals would have called me if he was outside his radius,” he muttered more to himself.

“Peter,” June said as she waited patiently for the agent to meet her eyes. “Neal would not do that to you or Elizabeth.”

Peter didn’t feel as confident as June. Maybe under normal circumstances he would have seen things differently, but under the weight of Elizabeth’s cancer diagnosis, his world was all out of whack. “His history says he will run,” Peter argued.

“And we both know that history never included a real home,” June countered easily. “I like to think I have played a small part in that but it’s more about what you and your wife have done. Peter, you and Elizabeth have created a place for him in your lives. For maybe the first time, Neal has family and he has a life here.” June continued to hold Peter’s gaze. “Of course Neal’s scared. The news that Elizabeth has cancer has shaken him. I would think that’s a feeling you can relate to right now and I’m sure you’re not thinking of running.”

Peter’s eyes blazed in anger. “I would never abandon her!” he nearly snarled in response.

June smiled at his passion. Peter really was a good man, a good husband, she thought. Still he could be a little dense sometimes. “Neal’s a lot of things but he’s loyal. He would not abandon you or Elizabeth. Not in these circumstances.”

Peter backed down and took a breath. “Maybe you’re right on that,” he conceded. Again he knew he wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment. “But I’m not sure you would tell me if he really was going to run.”

June shrugged. “When it’s been considered in the past, I reminded Neal of all he had to lose. I would do so again if it was needed.”

Peter didn’t speak, clearly weighing her words. She was right. Neal had always been loyal to his friends. One just had to look at his relationship with Mozzie, Kate, and Alex to see the truth in June’s assessment. Maybe, just maybe, Peter could trust that Neal would stay. Finally he nodded and gave June a polite smile. “I should be going.” 

Peter had nearly made it the door before June stopped him. She wasn’t exactly sure why she did it other than because over time she really had grown fond of the agent. And maybe it was because she could see he was clearly hurting.

“Ah, Peter,” she called out. “I was about to have dinner. Why don’t you join me?”

For a moment, it looked like Peter was going to turn her down. And to her surprise, June felt disappointed at that thought. When he paused, clearly reconsidering, June became hopeful.

June’s invitation caught Peter off guard. June was Neal’s land lady. She and Peter really didn’t have a relationship beyond sharing the occasional croissant with the best Italian roast coffee he had ever had. His inclination was to decline, feeling as if he should go home to Elizabeth. But then sadly he realized he had no idea if she was even home or not. They had not spoken since leaving the doctor’s office. She had made it clear she needed time alone. If he went home now, he could very well find an empty house. Still, he really didn’t know June that well…

“I should probably go home,” Peter said, even while his stomach let out an embarrassingly loud rumble.

“Peter,” June said eyeing him sternly, “when was the last time you ate?”

Shrugging, Peter admitted, “I really don’t remember.”

June tsked at him and immediately took his arm and gently pulled him towards the kitchen. “Then humor an old lady and join me.”

Peter snorted but allowed himself to be propelled forward. “Old lady, my ass! Just so you know,” he said looking her straight in the eye, “I will be keeping an eye on my wallet!”

June chuckled, delighted in the return of Peter’s sense of humor. 

Over an hour later, June was walking Peter to the door. There she gave him a mischievous look before handing over his badge. Accepting it, Peter matched her look as he pulled out June’s watch from his pocket causing June to laugh.

“Don’t tell Neal,” he said in a conspiratorial tone.

“Your secret is safe with me,” June assured him.

They fell into an awkward silence. Clearing his throat, Peter spoke up first. “Thank you, June. I needed this.”

Nodding, June responded in kind, “It was my pleasure, Peter.” As Peter started out the door, June called out. “Peter, the door is open if you need to talk or you just need a really good cup of Italian roast.”

Smiling warmly, Peter nodded his appreciation before closing the door behind him.

June made her way back into the kitchen and rummaged through the large assortment of invitations to various fundraisers and charity events. Finding the one she was looking for, June picked up the house phone dialing a number she unfortunately knew by heart. She waited for a familiar voice to come on the line.

“June, dear, so lovely to hear from you,” a deep, booming voice answered.

June smiled, “Nathaniel, darling, how would you like to be my plus one tomorrow night at the Douglas Charity Ball?”


	2. Chapter Two Elizabeth's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June sets her sights on Elizabeth and mending the bridge between her and Peter.

Chapter Two

Elizabeth had just finished overseeing the catering set up when the guests started arriving. Though relatively small in size, this charity event was tailored for the ritzy crowd and promised to raise a mint for its cause. She tried to remember exactly what that cause was but couldn’t for the life of her remember. Nor did she find herself caring all that much which was so unlike her. But her mind was understandably elsewhere and it took all she had to focus on all the small details that had come to make Burke Premier Events such a success. 

Thank God she had such a dedicated, hardworking staff hired for the evening’s event. She saw that her assistant Yvonne was running around putting on the finishing touches to all the tables. Elizabeth knew if she really wanted to, she could leave now. Yvonne was more than capable of handling the remainder of the evening in her place without missing a beat.

Feeling somewhat guilty, Elizabeth remained still. She should go home. She most certainly should go home, but she couldn’t get her feet to move towards the door. She wasn’t ready to face Peter or what he represented. Despite knowing she wasn’t treating him fairly, she still couldn’t find the strength to go home and face him. In his eyes, she saw the concern, the worry despite his best attempts to cover his fear. What she needed was for him to look at her the way he had before her diagnosis. She needed to see love, respect, and desire. Her greatest fear wasn’t the cancer; it was that her husband would never find her sexy again; that following her surgery when she was less than she was before he wouldn’t be attracted to her. 

Elizabeth shook her head trying to clear it, irritated that she was wasting time feeling sorry for herself. She knew Peter. She knew he was a good man and certainly knew her fears were at least in part irrational. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room. Spying several items needing attention, she threw herself back into work. Before she knew it the event was starting to wind down. It was then that she heard a familiar. Scanning the dwindling crowd, she found June a few feet away with a tall, distinguished looking gentleman standing attentively by her side.

Given her somewhat emotional state, Elizabeth wasn’t sure she wanted to be all that social but June had already caught her eye before Elizabeth could look away. Knowing it would only be rude now if she didn’t go over; Elizabeth took a deep, settling breath and approached the couple. As she neared, Elizabeth admitted to herself she was at least curious as to the man’s identity. As far as she knew, June had not been out with another man since she had lost her husband, Byron. If her observational skills were on point, the man was very much into June and Elizabeth sensed from the way June kept a little space between the two of them that June was still unsure of her own feelings in the matter.

Out of the corner of her eye, June saw Elizabeth approaching. Mentally, she prepared herself. “Elizabeth,” June drawled, smiling brightly at her. “I should have realized that this was a BPE event.” Seeing the questioning look from her companion, June explained that Elizabeth was the owner and operator of Burke Premier Events.

“Ah,” the man said giving Elizabeth a large, welcoming smile of his own. “Well, that does explain it. I’ve been coming to this charity ball for years and never has the food or service been this good. My compliments, my dear!”

Elizabeth blushed at the praise and decided immediately that she liked June’s companion. Seeing a mischievous twinkle in June’s eye, Elizabeth asked about her good looking gentleman.

“Nathaniel,” the man introduced himself. “I’m her escort for the evening,” he said dropping his voice to little more than a whisper. Leaning in closer to Elizabeth, Nathaniel said, “June’s one of my favorite clients. She pays extremely well, but I am worth every penny.”

Listening to him, Elizabeth’s eyes grew larger and she couldn’t keep her shock from showing. Then she glanced over at June who was trying hard not to laugh. Returning her attention to Nathaniel, she recognized he was messing with her as he too was trying to hide his own smile. All three burst into laughter.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth admitted to Nathaniel that he had her believing he was a paid escort. Lost in conversation, a half an hour passed as the three discussed various topics. Clearly, Nathaniel was an intelligent man with a warm sense of humor. While she was learning more about both June and Nathaniel, Elizabeth still didn’t know what he did for a living or how the couple had met.

When she finally asked, Elizabeth noticed the exchange between the two as Nathaniel tilted his head and June gave a subtle nod to him. As June excused herself to ‘powder her nose’, Elizabeth found herself alone with Nathaniel. He held out his hand to her. 

“Ms. Elizabeth,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “Would you care to dance?”

After a slight moment of hesitation, Elizabeth grasped his hand and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the room where a few remaining couples moved slowly to the music. As Nathaniel twirled her around, he described how he had met June under professional circumstances over fifteen years ago when June had come for treatment for breast cancer.

Elizabeth immediately stopped dancing and took a protective step back feeling betrayed at how June had just set her up. It was particularly hard given how over the last hour; Elizabeth had actually managed to forget her own circumstances and had felt almost normal again. With a sigh, Nathaniel took his own step back from her, allowing her some needed space. However, he did not remain silent. 

“Perhaps you can forgive June. I’m sure from your point of view it may appear like she’s interfering in something that is none of her business and you have every right to feel that way.” When Elizabeth only nodded, Nathaniel continued, “You should know I’ve known June a long time now. She’s never asked me to meet someone like this before. That tells me she must think highly of you.”

Elizabeth looked thoughtful. “I don’t really know June all that well. More of a friend of a friend.”

Nathaniel smiled, “Then the friend must be someone special.”

Thinking of Neal, Elizabeth nodded. “Actually, he is.”

“Well, something tells me you’ve made an impression on June as well. I know you have on me.”

Again Elizabeth blushed. Then she set her piercing blue eyes on Nathaniel deciding to turn the tables and change the direction of the conversation. “You really like June.”

Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably before acknowledging Elizabeth was correct. “I do, but Byron is a hard man to follow.”

Elizabeth glanced over to where June was standing, pretending not to be watching her and Nathaniel. Returning her attention back to her dance partner, Elizabeth allowed herself a full smile. “Byron’s gone. Seems to me if June things she can interfere in my life, I can interfere in hers as well!”

Nathaniel looked fondly at June as he spoke to Elizabeth. “Well, my dear, any assistance you can offer in that department would be most welcome!” Holding out his hand, Nathaniel grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. “Elizabeth, it’s been a pleasure meeting you,” he said sincerely. Handing her his business card, he said, “Please call my office. I’d like to help if I can. Tell June I will be waiting in the car.” 

Accepting the card, Elizabeth watched Nathaniel walk away. Only then did she look closely at the card and she found herself speechless. The man she had been dancing with was none other than Dr. Nathaniel Breckenridge, Director of the Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, one of the top rated cancer centers in the United States. Flipping the card over, Elizabeth saw Nathaniel had provided his personal cell number.

Deciding it best to give herself a moment to calm down before addressing June, she took a few minutes to sink up with Yvonne and ensure the cleanup was organized since nearly all the guests had now departed. Glancing around to ensure all was in order, only then did Elizabeth return to stand next to June.

After a moment of silence, Elizabeth finally addressed June. “I’m not sure if I should be pissed or thankful.”

June met her gaze, clearly unapologetic. “Probably both, but if you are looking for an apology for my prying, you won’t get one.”

Elizabeth reflected on that. Then asked simply, “Why?”

June pretended to misunderstand. “Nathaniel’s the best.”

Elizabeth wasn’t about to leave it at that. “Not what I asked and you know it. Why? You don’t really know me.”

June shrugged, “I know enough from Neal and Mozzie and…Peter. I know how often you have had to be a peacekeeper between them all. That’s not an easy role.”

Now Elizabeth shrugged, “We all do what we must and I think they are worth the effort.”

June looked away. “The role you are playing now isn’t going to be an easy one either.”

Staring absently across the room, Elizabeth answered, “Apparently you would know.”

June nodded, “I would know though it seems like a lifetime ago now.”

Turning towards June, Elizabeth sighed and let her guard down. “You’re the first person I’ve talked to who has been through it.” When June didn’t say anything, Elizabeth continued, “You must have some advice.”

June didn’t immediately answer although she had been expecting the question. Instead she took a moment to formulate what she hoped would be the right words. “I do, but I’m not sure you’re ready to hear them.”

Elizabeth thought over June’s words. Thus far she had been so busy living in denial she hadn’t allowed herself to feel much of anything for fear of falling apart if she stopped moving forward. Risking a glance at June, Elizabeth could tell the older woman had something else on her mind.

Raising an eyebrow, Elizabeth encouraged June to speak her mind. Still June hesitated. Here was the tricky part. It was really the crux of the whole night for her. It was what she had wanted to talk to Elizabeth about ever since Peter had left her home the evening before. June knew she had to tread carefully. She couldn’t press too hard or make it too obvious or she would risk alienating Elizabeth.

“I was thinking on the way here tonight of those first few weeks following my diagnosis,” June finally said out loud. “It was a dark time for me and even now I have a few regrets.”

Seeing the genuine sadness in her eyes, Elizabeth stepped closer. “Regrets?”

“Yes,” June said reluctantly, “especially when it came to Byron. I think I was more scared about how Byron would look at me than I was about what has actually happening to me. I was so worried that he would pity me or treat me differently that I found myself avoiding him. When we were together, I pushed him away. I kept him at a distance, never bothering to stop for one moment to consider the hell he was going through or the added hell I was putting him through.”

June paused, allowing Elizabeth a moment to reflect upon her words. “You know as the patient, I had people to talk to, people helping me. It was different for Byron. As the caregiver, he didn’t have that support or anyone to ask him how he was doing. I guess I took it for granted that he was okay.”

“He wasn’t?” Elizabeth whispered a growing, sinking feeling at the realization that she was treating Peter in a similar fashion.

June shook her head, “No, he wasn’t and he never said anything because he didn’t want to add to my burden. He was hurting and couldn’t share that with me. It was a hard, but important less to learn.”

Elizabeth wasn’t sure she wanted to know but asked anyway. “What lesson was that?”

June’s smile was sad, “I may have been the one with cancer, but I wasn’t the only one affected by it.”

“And how did you fix things with Byron?” Elizabeth asked even as she wondered how she could fix things with Peter.

“I finally talked to him, started opening up to him about my thoughts and feelings. By sharing my fears eventually he was able to share his. In the end we became a better, stronger couple for it.”

One look at Elizabeth’s face told June her words were having the desired effect and that her efforts this evening had all been worthwhile. Taking Elizabeth’s hand in hers, June waited for Elizabeth to look at her. “Don’t make the same mistake I did. Go home and talk to Peter.”

Elizabeth nodded. “I will,” she promised. As June started to turn away, Elizabeth stopped her. “But June, about Nathaniel…maybe you shouldn’t make the same mistake twice,” Elizabeth suggested softly.


	3. Chapter Three Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion between Peter and Elizabeth.

Chapter Three

As Peter had feared, he had come home to an empty house but at least there had been a note that Elizabeth had an event and would be out late. He was half asleep on the couch a ballgame on TV more for background noise than anything when he heard steps on the front porch. With a mixture of hope and dread, he waited for his wife to enter.

Closing the door behind her, June’s words were foremost on Elizabeth’s mind. After a slight moment of hesitation, she locked eyes with her husband and tried to see what was really there and not what she feared would be there. Fear certainly was present, but to her heartbreak so was pain. 

When Elizabeth didn’t speak, Peter turned off the TV and stood up. “I’m going to bed,” he told her as he turned for the stairs. 

Tears flooding her eyes, Elizabeth reached out grabbing his arm to stop him. To indicate just how far she had pushed him away, Peter stopped but didn’t turn around. “It’s okay,” he told her. His voice was perfectly neutral, not betraying any emotion.

“No, Peter, it’s not,” she whispered, tears now free-falling. “I’m not okay. Neither are you.”

Finally turning around, it took a moment for him to meet her gaze to show her his now red-rimmed, haunted eyes. “El, I don’t know what to do,” he confessed and then immediately felt ashamed for laying his burden down like that.

Elizabeth stepped closer, raising his lowered head to meet her eyes. “I don’t know what to do either but I know I can’t keep pushing you away, not when I need you most.”

He inhaled sharply at her words. "Maybe we could figure it out together.”

She smiled, ducking her head under his chin as she drew him into her; Peter’s arms wrapping around her like a lifeline she forgot she needed. 

“Yeah, let’s try that,” she answered. Then she said a silent ‘thank you’ to June.


End file.
